1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to photoflashes and, particularly to a photoflash with variable light field.
2. Description of Related Art
The typical photoflash has a fixed light field, i.e., the area that can be effectively illuminated by the flash, which is unsuitable for lighting some particular areas or objects where a narrower or wider light field is required. Therefore, a photoflash with variable light field is needed.